


Feathers Under the Weather

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Newly human Cas gets a nasty cold for the first timeOrDean to the rescue..Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!





	Feathers Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I posted a first draft on my Tumblr feed, but decided to do a little more with it..  
Hope you enjoy!  
Check me out on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco

Dean wasted no time getting Baby parked in the garage and grabbing the plastic groceries bags from the trunk. He clamored into the bunker, and headed straight to the kitchen. After setting the bags in the counter, Dean set to work making tea, and heating soup. Supplies put away, soup and tea hot on a tray, Dean took the remaining bag and tray down the hall to find Cas. He was still in the Dean Cave wrapped in a blanket like a giant burrito on the couch, a cowboy movie on tv.  
Dean was worried, Cas had gone from smiling, and enjoying Dean's company to coughing and sneezing by the afternoon. Dean was on his own since Sam was still hours away after wrapping up a hunt with Jody, not that Dean was worried, he knew how to treat a cold. Being newly human had not been an easy transition, though the former angel had been happier lately. Dean set the tray on the old end table on Cas' right. Cas looked up at the hunter rasping out, "Hello Dean."  
"Cas, I brought you some tea and soup. I got you medicine too." Dean said gently.  
"That was thoughtful of you, but I am really o-" Cas was cutoff by a cough that racked his whole body.  
Dean wasted no time opening the cold medicine, measuring the necessary dose, before handing to Cas.  
Cas reached out with a weak smile and took the cough medicine without complaint. Dean took the dosage cup and it on the coffee table.  
"Thank you Dean. You don't have to stay in here with me. I don't want you to catch what I have." Cas said softly as he picked up the soup bowl.  
Dean placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I guess if I get sick you will just have to take care of me" he said in a playful tone.  
Cas set the bowl down and tuned back to Dean and whispered, "of course I will. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."  
Dean's heart flipped in his chest as he wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him toward his chest as he propped his feet on the coffee table. Cas turned into the embrace and sighed his contentment as he rested his forehead against the crook of the hunter's neck. Dean smiled, as he felt a delicate hand come to rest above his heart. "Get some rest." Dean whispered after a placing a soft kiss on the top of Cas' head. "There isnt anything I wouldn't do for you either."


End file.
